Be the Wolverine to my Juno
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Lydia is throwing her annual Halloween party and Stiles is dressing up as Juno (since Derek was so lovely and got him pregnant) but Derek refuses to go as the Pauli Bleeker kid. But whatever, he looks might fine as Wolverine. Also Stiles may or may not go into labour. Warning: Mpreg, Sterek


**So this just popped into my head and I had to write it even though it's a bit late. Not Beta'd, sorry guys, hope you enjoy :)**

**Be the Wolverine to my Juno**

Lydia Martin throws the best Halloween parties, if you don't have invite then your sorely missing out on a night of drunken fun and slutty costumes. If you do get invited you'll never forget it because Lydia Martin goes all out, her parties are legendary. Stiles had never been invited to one before, sure he and Scott crashed some in the past but since back then they were both consider losers they'd had a terrible time. Now Stiles Stilinski has an actual invite, given to him in person by Lydia (who is now a very close friend by the way# and he's going to have the best night ever.

Well, hopefully. See there's a small problem, well it's actually a large problem, a life is never going to be the same again problem. See, what happened was Stiles starting dating Derek, then there was sex #really awesome sex, not that Stiles had anything to compare it to but still, it was awesome.# and then Stiles was pregnant, see what he means by life changing? Apparently he was a carrier, he would have liked to know that before he decided to have unprotected sex with Derek Hale. Oh well, now he's seventeen and pregnant.

So what do you dress up as for Halloween when you're eight months pregnant? Well, Juno of course. He had her characteristic down pat; Stiles had been a walking ball of sarcasm ever since he was old enough to know what it was. So he made a perfect Juno, even though he'd originally intended to go as The Doctor or Wolverine before Derek and his super alpha sperm knocked him up on their first time. So now he needed a Pauli Bleeker to his Juno but sadly Derek was having none of that. He'd take one look at the tiny golden shorts and promptly tore them in half, giving Stiles the mother of all glares.

He'd refused to dress up at first until Stiles played the 'I'm carrying your cub' card then he caved in, saying he'd be back at six thirty to pick him up for the party. It was now a quarter to seven and Derek was late and Stiles had been ready for a while now. It was a costume simple though, he wore an orange and white striped shirt, a pair of jeans that now had an elastic waist because he was fat these days, a black jacket and checkered converses with orange shoe laces.

He felt the baby kicking at one of his kidneys, placing a hand over the spot Stiles started to rub soothing circles and she began to settle. Downstairs there was a knock on the front door then the sound of his dad greeting Derek. His dad finding out about werewolves and Stiles dating Derek had been a difficult conversation to have, he'd just started to come around to the idea that his son was dating a much older werewolf when Stiles had found out he was pregnant. Let's just say there was guns involved, but that's all water under the bridge now.

Derek appears in the doorway, dressed in a clean wife beater, his faithful leather jacket and a pair of jeans, he almost looks like he does every day only his hair is styled differently. He's actually dressed Wolverine, Stiles feels giddy with excitement, both kinds of excitement. He is so getting lucky tonight, even if Stiles feels uncomfortable with the way he looks these days, he is so not passing up this opportunity. The alpha gives his mate a glance over, smiling warmly at him. God Stiles loves that smile; it's real and full of so much love.

"You look good" Derek said, walking closer so he can embrace Stiles, no doubt scenting him at the same time.

"You look fucking hot."

Derek makes a low growl of contentment. "We could stay here, you know? Watch some horror movies and cuddle under the covers" he's nuzzling at the teen's throat now, teeth scrapping gently over the pale flesh.

"If we don't go to Lydia's party she will be royally pissed and I really don't want a royally pissed Lydia on my ass." Stiles explained "besides, it's the first time I've actually been invited to her party and now my dad knows about us we can go out as a couple to parties and do couply things before the baby comes."

Derek sighs, pulling back to look Stiles in the eyes. "You do know there is a 50/50 chance that something bad will happen right?"

"Yes, I do know that" he replied promptly, remembering all those ruined events because something supernatural went down. "All the more reason to go, they will need my brains and your strength and someone has to stop Scott from making stupid decisions."

"I'm sure they could handle a crises without us, just once anyway." Derek looked sort of doubtful about that but if there was a crises then Stiles was pretty sure he'd go help out but no doubt force Stiles to stay behind. He was very over protective these days, must be a werewolf thing.

"We're going" Stiles says firmly "and we are going to have fun and nothing bad will happen because we deserve a nice night out with our friends, just like normal people. It's Halloween so let's celebrate, eat too much candy and scare the crap out of ourselves, ok?"

"Alright, alright" Derek turns to leave, half way out the door when Stiles is suddenly grabbing at his wrist. The alpha smells the sudden spike of panic and hears the teens pounding heart. He rounds quickly to face Stiles, placing his hands on Stiles shaky shoulders. "Stiles?"

"You know what" Stiles is speaking slow and his voice is uneven "I think we'll skip the party."

"Why? What's wrong? Stiles!" Derek couldn't keep the panic out of his voice, his grip tightening on Stiles's arms.

"My water just broke."

"What! Oh my God!" Derek let go of Stiles, practically leaping backwards, eyes blown wide in panic. "Oh my God, we have to get you to the hospital!" he ran back towards Stiles, about to pick him up when Stiles pulled away, laughing.

"Oh God, you fell for it" Stiles bent over #well as much as someone who was pregnant could bend# and laughed hysterically. Derek did not find this assuming at all; he was wearing the most terrifying scowl ever. "Scott said I couldn't fool you but I did" wiping a tear from his eye he straightened himself up, cheeks flushed from laughter. "Happy Halloween Derek."

"I will get you for that, Stiles" Derek growled "that was not funny."

"I disagree" Stiles smirked.

"Let's just go to the party before I change my mind."

"Aw, sourwolf" Stiles teased only to get a snarl in return.

Derek and Stiles go to Lydia's annual Halloween Party, nothing supernatural happens, it's just good old spooky fun. At three in the morning the only people left are the pack, Lydia is cleaning up the place, Jackson is passed out on the couch, Allison and Scott have snuck off somewhere to make out as have Boyd and Erica and Isaac is sitting out by the pool with Derek. Stiles is helping Lydia when it happens, its sudden and disgusting and Stiles just stares at the mess for a few moments before he screams out Derek's name.

"Not fooling for it again, Stiles" Derek shouts, back to him as he stares out at the pool.

"Not joking this time, Derek" Stiles all but screams and everyone is suddenly awake or rushing into the room.

"Oh my God gross" Scott says as he sees the puddle at his friends feet. "

"Somebody get the fucking car" Stiles yells, arms flailing in panic "the baby is coming!"

It all happens very quickly after that. They get Stiles to Scott's house were Melissa and Deaton have set up a room for this very day. Its long and painful and he screams his way through it and he may or may not have broken Derek's hand but screw him, it's his fault in the first place. At one o'clock on Sunday, October 31st Laura Neveah Hale is born, named after Derek's sister and Stiles's mother. Stiles collapse back against Derek's chest and stares down at the tiny buddle in his arms. Nothing in the world will ever as perfect as her.

"Happy Halloween, Derek" Stiles smiles lazily, fatigue creeping in.

Derek returns the smile, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, a large hand resting over Stiles's, his thumb ever so carefully caressing his daughter's arm "Happy Halloween Stiles."


End file.
